


8:42

by fknono



Series: All the time [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fknono/pseuds/fknono
Summary: You stayed the night and slept on the couch.





	8:42

I'm sitting in the bathroom, door open, music softly playing from the radio in the living room. I can clearly hear you snapping your fingers to the beat of the song, incoherently mumbling the lyrics you don't know. You came into the line of my sight, your eyes closed. I look at you, allowing my eyes to linger and notice that you're underdressed and wearing mismatched socks. You spin around, clap your hands and open your eyes. They are puffy from sleep, you rub them to make the haze go away. You come near me and ask:

"What do we have for breakfast?"


End file.
